


【玹容jaeyong】编号9571：触碰不到的你（1）

by fellowtraveller



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowtraveller/pseuds/fellowtraveller
Summary: 悬疑





	【玹容jaeyong】编号9571：触碰不到的你（1）

李泰容同往常一样在晕眩中醒来，冷静明亮但不刺眼的白色光扑洒于整个房间。他半坐在床上愣了一会儿，漂亮的黑色瞳仁漫无焦点地盯着白色的墙壁。

大约10分钟的失神后，他下床给自己倒了一杯水。等待冰凉的水流滚过喉结，李泰容仿佛才意识到自己已经醒来了。

\----

这是个足有15平方米的房间，但物品却少得可怜。

柔和但清晰的白光24小时照耀着房间的每个角落。房间里摆着一张同样铺着白色床单的单人床，一旁放着一把白色的桌子与一把白色的椅子，桌旁有一株不高的仙人掌给整个房间涂抹上唯一的色彩。一面墙壁上嵌着一个小书架，里面零星摆着几本书。此外这个房间就只剩一个小小的厕所，放着一个白色洗手台和一个白色马桶，淋浴则要去房间外的公用浴室。

李泰容在这里已经住了快三年了，离他最后一次见到郑在玹也已经过了差不多半年的时间。

\----

6个多月前，他最后一次见到郑在玹。后者不知用什么办法，在一个普通宁静的夜晚再次通过重重门禁来到他的房间。他当时看上去好像很疲惫，全身冒着薄薄的虚汗，整个人也仿佛瘦了一大圈。

李泰容在睡梦中感受到有人在看自己，睁眼便是熟悉的温柔笑眼，“泰容哥，泰容，我的泰容....”，熟悉的声音温柔呼唤着。李泰容半清醒地伸手摸上他的左脸，触手一片冰凉。

“你看上去好累，休息一下好不好”，李泰容心疼又着急。郑在玹温柔地抓住李泰容的手，弯弯月牙型的笑眼里透着安抚，“我没事，放心，我很快就会好好休息的。” 他的眼神不可见地瞬间黯了黯，不过很快又被明亮填满，“但是泰容哥，泰容”，郑在玹呢喃着抚上李泰容的脸，手指划过后者锋利的下颔线与长长的睫毛，郑在玹几乎迷恋地摸着李泰容的五官。

“泰容，以后的日子，你要自己好好照顾自己。早饭一定要吃，你的胃本来就不好。晚上呢被子要盖紧，你的膝盖关节受凉会疼的。脖子和腰都垫个小枕头，你有旧伤....”

李泰容听见郑在玹滔滔不绝地唠叨着，房间温柔的白光洒在郑在玹身上，衬他本来就粉白的肤色更加白皙，整个人仿佛被光晕笼罩，有种不真实的错觉。

李泰容突然感觉无比的心慌，虽然郑在玹每次都是飘忽不定地突然出现再突然消失。但这次不同，李泰容感觉好像他要永远失去郑在玹了，他就要这么温柔笑着消失在这片白光中一样。

“你要去哪？”李泰容听见自己声线中夹杂了一丝颤抖。

郑在玹的眼中带上了一丝不舍，笑得更开了，脸上的酒窝也随之加深，他俯下身温柔地吻上李泰容的唇，低语道：“我哪也不去，我永远在泰容身边。我会一直在泰容身边.....” 

李泰容心里想：你在骗我。但是他没有过多的精力思考，郑在玹温软冰凉的唇瓣开始轻轻厮磨他的，灵活的舌头也温柔撬开他的牙齿。李泰容不禁也动了情开始吸吮对方口中的气息，甜甜的蜜桃味，他想。

从始至终郑在玹的手都在温柔抚摸着李泰容的头发与身侧。李泰容感觉自己已经要溺死在这甜蜜的接吻中了，什么时间再次昏昏沉沉睡去也不知道。

\---

睡梦中他梦到了第一次见到郑在玹的样子，“泰容哥”，皮肤白皙的少年温柔笑着，眼里带着怜惜，脸上嵌着两个小小的酒窝。明明比他看着还要青涩却带着莫名的沉稳，令人安心。

少年走过来温柔抱住蹲在地上伤痕累累哭泣着的他，琥珀色的双眼坚定地融进黑亮的另一双，“以后的日子我会一直陪在泰容身边的，我会保护哥的”，李泰容看着这个陌生的少年，把头埋进了他的怀里，果然很温暖。

郑在玹就这么轻轻抱着李泰容，直到后者哭到累极睡去。

\---

第二天李泰容从白光铺洒的房间醒来，郑在玹早已不见了踪影，只有脚部处特意收紧折好的被子提醒他昨夜不是幻像。因为只有郑在玹才会这么做，他会无奈地点着李泰容的鼻子“哥明明知道自己脚容易受凉，还不好好盖被子”，然后帮他把脚部被子折起紧紧包裹住他的双足。

那是李泰容最后一次见到郑在玹。

\---

李泰容微微晃晃头，甩掉脑子里的温柔笑脸。

他走到门口，在指纹识别器上按压上自己的食指。

“身份确认：编号9571。请输入离房时间”，一个好听但并不真实的女声从指纹识别器传出。李泰容歪头想了想，早饭....…今天在上午冲澡吧，他在数字字母键盘按下2h。

“离房时间：2个小时。确认。请编号9571在2小时内回到房间，超时数据将上报处理中心，管理处会采取强制手段。请确认。”

好听的女声说出的字句却令李泰容不禁微微打了个寒战。上次他失了神在阅读室发呆忘了时间，两个强壮的警卫走进来先强制给他打了肌肉松弛剂，再把失去行动能力的他放上担架抬回回房间。那种感觉他不想再经历第二次了。没有麻醉直接打针真的很痛的。李泰容闭了闭眼，按上键盘。

“编号9571: 确认。” 门缓缓打开。

李泰容走出后门自动缓缓合上，房间屋顶四个墙角的监视器微微闪着红光。

TBC


End file.
